monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Miko Lamia/Midzuki
Midzuki is a friendly Miko Lamia. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "When I'm soaking myself in a clear, muddy, stream... It makes me feel naughty." "Aah... I want to wrap around men..." "In the cold mornings, I just feel like wanting to hibernate. Waking up in winter is tough..." "Yamatai is the birthplace of a yoma. A shrine maiden's outfit is a venerable dress." "Yamata no Orochi is a great lady... Please try not to disrespect her." "A shrine maiden's morning starts early. The night comes late..." "Pure and beautiful... That is the spirit of a shrine maiden." "Snakes are vindictive... Ufufu..." "While I need to be pure and honest every day... A secret passion swirls in my heart..." "The monsters I hate are scylla. Their very existence is abominable." "Please accept my tail..." (+1 Devilish Snake Tail) "Please accept this money..." (+ 1250G) "Please accept this holy water..." (+1 Holy Water) "I'd like to eat some meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Fufu, I'm delighted..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I see, how disappointing..." "Would you please give me some money...?" (Give 750G) *Yes - "Fufu, I'm delighted..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I see, how disappointing..." "I'd like to drink some coffee..." (Give 1 Coffee) *Yes - "Fufu, I'm delighted..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I see, how disappointing..." "If it's not too much trouble, would you like to draw your fortune?" *Draw - "Oh, terrible luck... You will encounter difficulty when a snake appears, what do you think?" (+10 Affinity) *Don't draw - "You dislike this sort of thing, that's a shame..." *Draw all of them - "Oh, my... If you do something like that, your destiny will become chaotic." (-5 Affinity) "You appear to be a traveler, aren't you? Why don't you visit the Snake Shrine?" *I'll visit - "Yes please, by all means..." (+10 Affinity) *I won't visit - "You're mean..." (-5 Affinity) *I'll visit the Fox Shrine - "A fox must have tricked you..." (-5 Affinity) "What do you do to suppress your obsessions...?" *Exercise - "Then let's distract ourselves with exercise... With plenty of lewd motions..." (+10 Affinity) *Sutras - "Somehow, that seems very harsh..." *Masturbation. - "You cannot suppress it after all.... Aah..." "Speaking of shrine maidens, what kind of image did you have in mind?" *Purity - "Of course, a shrine maiden is pure..." (+10 Affinity) *Modesty - "Those who work as shrine maidens must be modest." (+10 Affinity) *Nymphomaniac - "It is you who is a nymphomaniac." (-5 Affinity) "The number of offerings to the Snake Shrine is less than that of the Cat Shrine... What are we missing?" *Friendliness - "Then let's become friendly lamias... It's not easy for us snakes." *Flattery - "Then I'll try flirting, nyaa ♪ ...Was that useless?" *Whiskers - "The eyes are drawn towards them... as I expected." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Midzuki: "I'm tired of being pure and living honestly... I need to toy with men and enemies sometimes to clear up my frustration..." With Sofia: Sofia: "You're a lamia shrine maiden, aren't you? I feel a sense of affinity springing forth..." Midzuki: "You are also one who serves a god... Let us both live pure and honestly" Sofia: "Pure..." Midzuki: "Honest...." Sofia: "............" Midzuki: "............" With Shirohebi: Shirohebi: "Snake miko. Is there no good way for the Snake Shrine to expand to other regions...?" Midzuki: "You could excel at idol conversion... or in other words, becoming an idol. How about making an idol debut, Lady Shirohebi?" Shirohebi: "I am indeed a pretty lamia that can dance and sing, but... No, it would be far too embarrassing." Midzuki: "In that case, I... No no, I apologize." With Maya: Maya: "Hey, Midzuki-chan. Isn't the life of a shrine maiden strict...?" Midzuki: "A shrine maiden leads a pure and honest life... We must be an existence without impurity" Maya: "But Midzuki-chan... You frequently eat men, don't you?" Midzuki: "What do you mean by that...?" With Albina: Albina: "Being a shrine maiden means you have to be ascetic, right? You really want to your unleash your desires, don't you?" Midzuki: "I-I'm nothing like that..." Albina: "Unleash your worldly desires. ♪ Stain yourself with greed. ♪" Midzuki: "Auuu...! P-please stop...!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Midzuki: "Ufufu..." Midzuki makes a dirty laugh... happens 2nd Action: Midzuki: "Let's pray to the gods..." Midzuki prays and exudes a calm serenity! heal to party. 3rd Action: Midzuki: "Here is the dance of the snake..." Midzuki performs a gorgeous dance! ...But nothing happens. happens 4th Action: Midzuki: "Ufufu..." Midzuki sent a flirtation glance at Enemy! enemy has a chance to be seduced. 5th Action: Midzuki: "Please have this..." Midzuki presents a gift! Soba Category:Monsters Category:Lamias Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Yukimura Shinji